B for Chanyeol
by sydmooo
Summary: Jika banyak orang yang menyukai kalimat, "If I could rearrage the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together." ataupun kalimat, "Every time I look at keyboard, I see that U and I are always together.", maka Chanyeol dengan senang hati berterima kasih karena B dan C selalu berdampingan dalam alpabet./Baekyeol Chanbaek EXO Fanfiction. Yaoi. Mind to review? :] No silent readers please :[


Park Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka berpikir. Chanyeol selalu meyakinkan diri begitu setelah mengetahui kalau ia adalah orang dengan tipe Intim.

Beberapa waktu lalu, sekolahnya mengadakan tes temperamen secara serempak. Di benak Chanyeol, tes itu akan memeras otaknya dengan puluhan soal yang harus dijawab. Tetapi Chanyeol salah. Setelah melihat langsung pada lembar soal yang diberikan, namja itu dapat melihat puluhan angka (sebenarnya hanya dua puluh soal, tapi itu termasuk dalam puluhan, bukan?) dengan empat pilihan jawaban.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Tulisan-tulisan di hadapannya tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai soal. Tidak ada pertanyaan, atau pun perintah untuk mengisi titik-titik yang tersedia. Perintah yang justru tertera di sana adalah _'Pilihlah satu jawaban yang paling sesuai atau yang paling menggambarkan dirimu, kemudian berilah tanda silang!'_. Pada siang di hari itu, otak Chanyeol memungkinkan untuk bekerja lebih keras.

Baru saja Chanyeol dapat menyilangkan jawaban nomor satu dengan cepat dan yakin, ia merasa _stuck_ dengan pilihan di nomor dua.

Bertindak langsung ke sasaran

Banyak disukai dalam pergaulan

Mengesampingkan hal yang tidak disukai

Melakukan hal dengan tepat

Chanyeol menghapuskan pilihan D dari kebingungannya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan tepat. Pasti selalu ada titik di mana ia melakukan kesalahan (walaupun temannya pernah berkata _"Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini."_ padanya).

Untuk pilihan C, Chanyeol juga menghapusnya. Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak memiliki hal yang tidak ia sukai. Err, jangan lupakan kalau Chanyeol tidak suka berpikir.

Dan pilihan yang tersisalah yang membuat Chanyeol merasa _stuck_. Pilihan A dan B.

Chanyeol berdesis untuk memanggil teman sebangkunya. Setelah temannya itu menoleh, Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Hei, Jongdae. Menurutmu, aku harus menjawab apa untuk nomor dua?"

Temannya yang bernama Kim Jongdae itu kembali pada lembaran tes di hadapannya, sebelum semenit kemudian ia kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Antara A dan B."

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban temannya, Chanyeol kembali berpikir sendiri. Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyilang pilihan B (dengan dirinya yang merasa terlalu percaya diri).

Tak terasa Chanyeol sudah pada nomor terakhir, nomor dua puluh. Berhubung waktu mengerjakan sudah hampir selesai, Chanyeol membaca keempat pilihan itu dengan cepat.

Mimik wajah tegang saat emosi

Tersenyum

Diplomatis

Merenung

Tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol menyilang pilihan B. Tepat setelah itu, waktu sudah selesai. Bagi yang sudah selesai lembarannya dikumpulkan pada guru, sedangkan bagi yang belum selesai masih diperbolehkan untuk melanjutkan.

Beberapa hari kemudian hasil tes dibagikan. Chanyeol membaca hasil tes miliknya dan di sana tertera bahwa ia memiliki temperamen dengan tipe Intim. Diperjelas dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Saat namja jangkung itu menanyakan alasannya pada sang guru, Chanyeol mendapatkan jawaban yang membuatnya tidak puas.

_"Tanyakan dirimu sendiri mengapa lebih banyak memilih pilihan B."_

Mengapa Chanyeol memilih pilihan B? Tentu saja karena di perintah tertulis untuk memilih jawaban yang paling sesuai dengan dirinya, dan karakternya paling banyak tertulis di pilihan B.

Chanyeol merasa buruk saat membaca kelebihan dan kekurangan tipe Intim pada selembar kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Mengapa ia harus memiliki tipe Intim yang kurang teliti, dan tidak memiliki tipe Cermat yang teliti? Mengapa juga ia harus memiliki tipe Intim yang egois, dan tidak seperti tipe Stabil yang suka mengalah? Atau mengapa ia memiliki tipe Intim yang pelupa, tidak seperti tipe Dominan yang selalu segera? Oh baiklah, Chanyeol merasa kalau dirinya tidak pelupa.

Begitulah cerita di mana Chanyeol menjadi _orang dengan kepribadian Intim_. Dan sejak itulah Chanyeol tidak begitu menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan B. Terlalu berlebihan? Memang. Baru tahu kalau Chanyeol itu berlebihan?

_Okay_, lupakan.

Inilah salah satu hal yang berhubungan dengan B yang disukai oleh Chanyeol, tapi dengan sayangnya ia tidak menyadarinya...

.

* * *

.

**Title** : B for Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance, huh?

**Rated** : T

**Casts** : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun.

**Disclaimer** : All belong to God and their entertainment. Storyline is mine~

**Warning** : Yaoi, AU, out of characters, miss typo, weird, etc :3

...

**Notes** : Read Syd's room, okay ;)

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

Suka berdalih. Itulah kekurangan tipe Intim yang tertulis pada lembaran yang pernah dibagikan (sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih menyimpannya). Chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia memiliki kepribadian tersebut. Seringkali Chanyeol mengelak apa yang dipertanyakan teman-temannya.

Salah satunya adalah mengenai basket.

Banyak di antara temannya yang mengatakan kalau Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari anggota klub basket di sekolah. Chanyeol tidak membenarkan hal itu dengan alasan kalau ia tidak menyukai basket. Dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang seperti itu, _huh_?

Chanyeol suka berdalih (berdalih dengan berbohong itu tidak jauh berbeda). Faktanya namja tampan itu menyukai olah raga basket dari pada olah raga lainnya. Bahkan di rumahnya sengaja dibuat lapangan basket yang tidak terlalu besar seperti lapangan basket yang asli. Alasan Chanyeol mengelak adalah ia tidak dapat jika ada salah seorang temannya yang meminta untuk diajari. Bukan bermaksud sombong, Chanyeol memang tidak dapat mengajarkan seseorang. Chanyeol belajar basket secara autodidak.

Tapi bagaimana jika yang meminta adalah kekasihnya sendiri seperti saat ini?

"Chanyeol~"

"Tidak sekarang, Baek."

"_Please_..."

"_Not now_."

Baekhyun tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di samping kedua pipinya, lalu Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Tidak lupa Baekhyun memasang mimik wajah yang menggemaskan untuk merayu seorang tinggi di hadapannya. "Bbuing bbuing~"

Chanyeol menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak diharapkan Baekhyun. "Aku sudah kebal dengan bbuing bbuingmu, Baekkie."

Baekhyun melunturkan mimik imutnya lalu menggantinya dengan ekspresi memelas. "Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya agar kau mau mengajariku bermain basket sekarang." rengeknya.

"Sekarang hari libur, Baek. Aku malas..." Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Lagipula mataharinya sedang panas. Kau tidak takut kulitmu menghitam?"

"Hai pemalas, pergilah kau kepada para semut, dan belajarlah dari apa yang mereka lakukan." Baekhyun melemparkan Chanyeol pandangan mencela. "Sepanas-panasnya hari ini, itu tidak akan membakar kulitmu. Ini masih pukul setengah sebelas pagi, Park-Chan-Yeol." ucapnya sebal, sebelum Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari perkataan Chanyeol. "Hei hei—sekarang 'kan sudah memasuki musim dingin! Jangan membodohikuuu!" Baekhyun memekik sambil memukuli Chanyeol dengan sebuah bantal sofa di dekatnya.

Chanyeol membuat pertahanan dari pukulan bantal yang diberikan Baekhyun. _Ternyata sulit juga untuk menghindar dari Baekhyun_, pikirnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Hentikan pukulanmu atau aku tidak akan mengajarimu, Baek." ancam Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pukulannya. Chanyeol menghela napasnya -lagi- ketika melihat namja mungil itu sedang tersenyum sumingrah dengan matanya berbinar lucu, terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing dalam khayalan Chanyeol. Si namja tampan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba menghapuskan khayalan _aneh_nya tadi. Ia menepuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengusak surai itu pelan. "Kau tunggu di belakang, aku akan mengambil bola terlebih dahulu di kamar."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Setelah duduk menunggu sekitar belasan menit di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol, ia dapat melihat si tuan rumah itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah bola oranye di tangannya. Baekhyun menghambur ke arah Chanyeol, ingin mengambil bola oranye itu. Namun, apa daya. Bola itu sedang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil tidak dapat mengambilnya.

Melihat itu Chanyeol tertawa dan berlari ke tengah lapangan, dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dengan merengut. Namja tinggi itu mengayunkan tangannya, membuat bola oranye itu memasuki _ring_ sebelum jatuh kembali ke atas tanah dan memantul beberapa saat. Chanyeol mengambil bola itu lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Sudah pemanasan?" tanyanya yang mendapat jawaban sebuah anggukkan. Ia melemparkan bola itu pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengangkapnya dengan baik. "Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana caramu men_drible_ bola."

Baekhyun memantulkan bola itu beberapa kali, bola itu terpantul sejajar dengan pinggangnya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, bola itu tidak memantul lagi dan menggelinding. Baekhyun segera mengejarnya dan kembali mengambilnya. "Seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan keras pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang bersidekap hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja pemilik kaki panjang itu mendekati Baekhyun dan mengambil alih bola. Ia memberikan contoh pada Baekhyun bagaimana caranya men_drible_ dengan benar. "_Drible_ itu tidak ditepuk keras-keras, dan jangan kakukan pergelangan tanganmu." jelas Chanyeol sambil mempraktekannya. "Usahakan jika saat men_drible_ tidak melihat bolanya. Arra?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lalu memperhatikan setiap pergerakkan sosok tinggi di hadapannya. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol menyerahkan bola itu padanya, memintanya untuk mengulangnya kembali. Baekhyun menurut sedangkan Chanyeol mengawasinya dari tempat awalnya.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan tangannya yang masih memantulkan bola. "kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin diajari basket?"

Bola yang sedang Baekhyun pantulkan, menjauhi dirinya. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil bola tersebut, setelah kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Aku ingin meninggikan tubuhku."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol tergelak. Baekhyun yang melihat itu, segera menjatuhkan bolanya dan merengut. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Aniyo~"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Berikan aku alasan!"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, lalu mendekati bola yang sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Baekhyun. "Pelajaran selanjutnya, _shoot_." Namja tinggi itu memantulkan bola sebanyak dua kali, terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian ia melemparnya tepat ke dalam _ring_ basket. "Bisa, Baek?"

"_I'll try_~" Baekhyun menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Chanyeol, dan memulai pergerakannya. Men_drible_ seperti yang diajarkan Chanyeol, kemudian... _shoot_! "Aaaaa." Baekhyun berseru ketika bola yang dilemparnya tidak bergerak mulus seperti yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengulanginya, tangan Chanyeol—entah sejak kapan namja itu berada di belakang tubuhnya—bergerak dan menuntun tangannya untuk melemparkan bola.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbicara tepat pada telinga Baekhyun, "Caramu melemparkan bola itu tidak benar, Baek~" Tangan kanan Chanyeol menuntun tangan kanan Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan yang satunya. "_Shoot_ dengan dua tangan itu untuk yeoja, changiya... Jadi gunakan saja salah satu dari tanganmu, ne? Seperti ini, dan~ _shoot_!" Tangan Chanyeol membantu tangan Baekhyun untuk melemparkan bola sejajar dengan _ring_. "Lemaskan tanganmu." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada merajuk, Baekhyun terlalu kaku untuk menggerakan tangannya.

Itu karena dirimu yang berada _sangat_ dekat dengannya, Park Chanyeol.

_Dasar tidak peka_, runtuk Baekhyun.

...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

...

Chanyeol bersenandung rendah, memandangi sebuah bola basket yang berputar di ujung jari telunjuknya. Namja tampan itu melirik ke lapangan di seberangnya, di mana Baekhyun berada. Beberapa kali Chanyeol tersenyum melihat namja mungil berstatus namjachingunya itu memekik menyerukan perasaannya yang sedang senang ataupun sebal.

Ini hari kedua Chanyeol mengajari Baekhyun bermain basket. Kalau diperhatikan, Baekhyun cepat sekali memperlajarinya. Namja mungil itu terlalu berambisi untuk meninggikan tubuhnya yang dapat dibilang _mini_. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol sudah dapat merasakan kalau mengajari seseorang itu menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi yang diajari adalah kekasihmu sendiri (yang senang merengek).

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dari tempatnya.

Pemilik nama yang dipanggil pura-pura tidak mendengar, memusatkan semua perhatiannya pada benda bulat oranye di jarinya.

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, dan dengan begitu Chanyeol dapat melihat -melirik- namja manis itu sepenuhnya. Sebagian tubuhnya berkilap karena keringat dan kedua belah pipinya yang memerah, serta kedua mata sipitnya yang disipitkan sebagai pertahanan untuk matanya dari sinar terik matahari. Kyeopta~

Ne... Chanyeol memang mengakui kalau Baekhyun itu manis.

_Hey_! Dari dulu, sejak pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu dengannya, Baekhyun memang sudah manis. Hanya saja untuk saat ini namja mungil itu _lebih_ manis dari biasanya. Begitulah menurut Chanyeol.

Lagipula kalau Baekhyun tidak manis, tidak mungkin bukan Chanyeol akan menjadikannya sebagai namjachingunya?

Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, merasa sebal pada namja yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan tersebut. "Hei, Chanyeol! Aku tahu kau mendengarku~!"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menyahut dengan nada yang terkesan ogah-ogahan di telinga Baekhyun. "Wae?"

"Kenapa hanya melamun? Kau tidak ingin main denganku?" tanya Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun memberikan namja tinggi itu sebuah mehrong, dan berkata, "Atau kau takut kalah bermain denganku?"

"Iya aku tahu seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah dapat bermain basket," cibir Chanyeol main-main.

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun menjawab semangat.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah mengajarimu. Bolehkah aku berkenalan dengan orang yang sudah mengajarimu? Sepertinya ia pandai bermain basket."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar. "Ha ha ha. Kau pelawak ulung, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memantulkan bola oranye di tangannya dan melemparnya sejajar ke _ring_. Bibir Baekhyun sedikit berkedut menahan tawa ketika mendengar seruan Chanyeol dan suara tepuk tangan darinya.

"Baiklah kalau kau menginginkannya," Namja tampan itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik pada namja manis yang berada di rangkulannya itu. "mari kita bermain, Baekkie~ Peraturannya seperti biasa ya." ucapnya yang masih saja sempat memberikan sang namjachingu sebuah _wink_. Seperti biasa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol adalah bagi yang kalah, ia harus memberikan hadiah kepada di pemenang. Peraturan klasik, sebenarnya. Tetapi mereka menyukainya~ Chanyeol mengambil bola yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Men_drible_nya sebentar, sebelum kemudian ia melemparnya ke _ring_. "Jangan hanya diam, Baek. Katanya ingin bermain~"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu berusaha untuk mem_block_ pergerakan Chanyeol, namun dengan melihat perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka, usaha Baekhyun sia-sia. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol sudah lebih _pro_ dibandingkan dirinya.

_Chu_.

"Kenapa melamun, eum? Bagaimana kalau terlempar bola?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah kanan, di mana Chanyeol berada. Namja tampan itu baru saja mengecup sebelah pipinya. _Menyebalkan_, pikir Baekhyun dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah. "Aish, jangan cium-cium!" seru Baekhyun galak, menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menyengir. Dengan bola yang sudah ada di tangannya, Chanyeol berlari kecil untuk mencetak skor. Baekhyun tidak hanya diam. Namja cantik itu berusaha untuk mengambil alih bola yang masih di_drible_ Chanyeol. Dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa pesimis karena, _yeah_, Chanyeol pasti akan menjadi pemenangnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak apa lah. Mereka bermain 'kan untuk bersenang-senang.

_Chu_.

"Sudah dibilang jangan melamun..."

Suara berat itu segera menyadarkan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sempat terlihat gugup, lalu memekik sebal pada namja di hadapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun hanya tertawa senang.

Kali ini Baekhyun dapat merebut bola yang sedang Chanyeol bawa. Baekhyun dengan gembira men_drible_ bola itu ke arah _ring_. Tapi kesenangannya luntur saat melihat tubuh besar Chanyeol di hadapannya, Chanyeol mem_block_nya. Dengan _pout_an yang tercetak di wajahnya, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil bola dari tangannya. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya yang senggang ke atas kepala Baekhyun dan mengusak helaian rambut itu, ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang dalam permainan hari ini, Chan." Baekhyun berseru, lalu meminum air mineral miliknya.

Chanyeol memutarkan bola oranye di jarinya dengan tawa yang terlontar dari mulutnya. "Aku meminta hadiahku, Baek~"

"Aku pinjam bolamu."

Chanyeol berkedip. "Apa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menumpukan kakinya di atas bola oranye yang dijatuhkannya tadi dari tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih heran, menjadi terkejut melihat pergerakkan Baekhyun refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, menopangnya agar namja manis itu tidak terjatuh. Dan dengan begitu, tinggi Baekhyun sudah setara dengan tinggi Chanyeol.

"Baek, turun! Apa yang—"

_Chu_.

Baekhyun menginterupsi perkataan Chanyeol dengan sebuah kecupan pada bibir sang namjachingu. "Ssth," Baekhyun berdesis. Kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Chanyeol. Untuk kali ini tidak terlalu sulit dilakukan seperti biasanya karena tingginya sudah menyamai tinggi namja jangkung itu. "saengil chukaehaeyo, Park Chanyeol, nae sarang namjachingu~" Baekhyun berbisik tepat pada telinga Chanyeol. Kemudian ia kembali memeluk tubuh yang besar dari miliknya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Gomawo, Baekhyunnie~" bisiknya manis pada Baekhyun yang terkikik geli. "Saranghaeyo."

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan ceria. "Ne. Nado saranghaeyo~"

Dan mereka berdua kembali berciuman di tengah lapangan.

.

.

.

Pada awalnya Chanyeol merasa tidak ada hal berawalan huruf B yang menyenangkan. Semuanya begitu menyebalkan. Itu hanya opininya —dulu. Atau lebih tepatnya sebelum ia menyadarinya dengan benar.

_Basketball_. Hal yang membuat Chanyeol menyadari _hal_ B yang sempat disampingkannya.

_Birthday_. Hal yang Chanyeol tidak pernah bayangkan akan membuatnya _sangat_ bahagia (karena biasanya, hari itu berjalan biasa-biasa saja).

Dan yang terakhir dan yang terpenting...

..._Baekhyun_. Hal inilah yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol, namun hal ini juga yang membuat Chanyeol merasa bodoh karena tidak pernah menyadarinya. B yang satu ini adalah B yang paling disukai, disayangi, dan dicintai oleh Chanyeol.

Dan makna positif yang disukai Chanyeol dari B adalah, _"Be with you."_

.

.

.

Jika banyak orang yang menyukai kalimat, _"If I could rearrage the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together."_ ataupun kalimat, _"Every time I look at keyboard, I see that U and I are always together."_, maka Chanyeol dengan senang hati berterima kasih karena B dan C selalu berdampingan dalam alpabet. Dan Chanyeol selalu berpikir jika dalam _keyboard_ C dan B itu dipisahkan oleh V, akan berarti menjadi _C_hanyeol lo_V_e _B_aekhyun.

...terlalu memaksa, memang. Tapi setidaknya itu dapat menghibur Chanyeol.

.

.

.

_END_

.

* * *

.

Syd's room:

Haloha ._. Syd kembali loh, dan bawa ChanBaek, hohoho. Maaf kalau aneh, karena Syd buat ini terburu-buru :( Tapi akhirnya Syd bisa buat oneshoot yang mencapai 2000 words. Aaaaa senangnya~! XD

Ini ff terakhir Syd sebelum Syd hiatus. Syd hiatus kira-kira, err, sampai tahun depan. Tapi entah sampai bulan apa ._. Jadi direview ya! /loh/. Syd ga mau ada silent readers lagi. Silent readers buat Syd ga semangat huhuhu TTATT

Untuk yang nunggu Catch Your Love!, nanti Syd akan update di Desember. Yang lain juga ditunggu saja ya hehehe. Setelah itu Syd benar-benar hiatus uuu~

Sudah ya. See you next year~! Ciao! :]

Mind to review? ;)

.

.

.

P.S; Happy –belated- birthday, Chan oppa! :D


End file.
